Problem: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{3} & {-2} \\ {2} & {1} \\ {4} & {3}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{rr}{2} & {1} \\ {2} & {-1} \\ {3} & {-1}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Explanation: To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{3}+{2} & {-2}+{1} \\ {2}+{2} & {1}+{-1} \\ {4}+{3} & {3}+{-1}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{5} & {-1} \\ {4} & {0} \\ {7} & {2}\end{array}\right]}$